


Up For A Challenge

by Strawmari



Series: Bucket List [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff, may contain s3 spoilers, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Beth and Rio were willing to try anything, but that didn't mean they were good at it.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Bucket List [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 293





	Up For A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi!! I loved the bucket list stories!! So good!! Do you think they would be interested in cockwarming and/or thigh riding????
> 
> Anon, I'm SO SO sorry it took me this long to finish this! I hope you see this and it's what you were looking for! Thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!!

The last thing they wanted to do was burn through the book, so they put a bookmark in it to give themselves a two week reprieve. No elaborate toys or clamps, just the two of them which in Beth's biased opinion was still mind blowing, not that Ruby needed to hear about it.

Beth spent her Thursday night flipping through the book in anticipation for the weekend. Marcus was attending sleepaway camp which meant Rio was spending the entire weekend with her. Not to be super giddy about the whole thing, but she couldn't wait. 

A particular page caught her eye due to its lack of description. It was under the third section which was all bdsm focused. They dabbled in those pages over the past few months, mostly when it came to handcuffs and paddles, but they both agreed that one day they would be open to delving deeper into it.

That time had come for Beth. 

She pulled out her phone and searched for the keyword on the page– cockwarming.

Just like the book it had a vague description of the act and no visual examples. Beth watched a porn or two so that she could appear to know what she was doing, but this particular kink had none. She supposed people weren't looking for intimate cuddling when they browsed those sites.

So she did a deep dive, clicking onto the second page of the search results to find testimonials from men and women alike on the subject. It came highly recommended and granted it was a biased forum, but that was enough to sell Beth on it.

Friday night came around and all through the movie Beth looked for a perfect leeway to the topic. How did one go about suggesting it? Did they blurt it in the middle of a conversation or just go for it?

"I googled something the other day – why are you laughing?".

"Nothin', ma. You google everything?".

"Yes".

Dean liked to keep it simple, as long as he got off and it appeared like Beth had a good time, that was all that mattered. He might as well have been allergic to toys. Scratch that, Dean loved legos, so sex toys to be specific. He'd instantly shut her down whenever she tried to bring up the topic, so Beth wasn't well versed in them. Google gave her the basics she needed to run with it and yeah, she probably shouldn't have lied about using it to research murder, but she had a reputation to uphold. 

_Neither of them remembered whose idea it was to push the kegel balls in before dinner, but Rio enjoyed seeing Beth flushed, squirming in her seat as their friends asked if she was alright._

_"Yeah" she breathed, feeling Rio rest his hand on her thigh._

_"Sure you ain't running a fever?"._

_Beth appreciated Mick's concern but he couldn't have been further away from the truth. "I'm going to go to the bathroom"._

_"You need me to come with you?" Ruby asked, only to be waived off by Beth._

_Taking a detour to her bedroom, she laid down and spread her legs, rubbing her pussy to get some sense of relief. There was no way in hell she would get through the main course and dessert without begging Rio to fuck her over the table._

_He walked in, smiling at the view in front of him. Beth with her dress up around her waist, panties tossed off to her side, her free hand beckoning him forward, "please"._

_Rio settled between her legs, brushing his thumb over her sensitive clit and slowly removed the toy. "Couldn't wait, huh?"._

_"Rio–"._

_He retracted his hand, "with my boy downstairs? I don't know, ma"._

_Even though he was clearly teasing, Beth huffed and playfully shoved Rio back, creating enough space so that she could straddle one of his thighs. His brows raised in amusement, watching her grind down on him. It reminded Beth of her highschool days, it wasn't exactly what she wanted from Rio but it would do for the time being._

_"Ah–mm"._

_Rio brought his hands to her hips, guiding her forward as she inched closer to her climax. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, discarding it somewhere on the floor and flicked his tongue over her nipples. While he fully intended on fucking her and wasn't expecting her to ride his thigh, Rio found he wasn't opposed to it._

_She leaned forward to kiss him, the denim between her legs providing a decent amount of friction._

_"Shit" she moaned against his ear, clutching his shirt in her hand as she came. Panting, Beth rolled off to the side and apologized for the wet spot on his jeans, "I'll get your spare pair from the dresser"._

_Rio shook his head, pulling her back to him. "Nah, we ain't done mama"._

_Beth propped herself up on her elbows, biting down on her lip as she watched him get off the bed to remove his clothes. The bed creaked when he joined her, settling back between her legs._

_"With my girl downstairs?" She joked, brushing her thumb over his lower scar._

_He rubbed his cock over her pussy and when she nodded, he pushed into her and slowly began to rock his hips forward._

_Mick and Ruby were gone when they returned and the chicken was cold, but neither of them regretted sneaking away in the middle of dinner for a quickie. Cisco always joked that Rio was a workaholic and if Beth was considered 'work' he'd agree with that statement._

"It's called cockwarming".

■

The TV was on for background noise, it was basically an excuse for them to cuddle on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. 

Neither of them knew the name of the show, it was one of the million out there about cops and they couldn't have been less interested in it. Fuck them, they rooted for the bad guys.

Beth got bored and started to undo his pants, "what are you doing, Elizabeth?".

"You can keep watching" she wrapped her hand around him, working her hand up. 

Pressing her knees into the cushion, she took his cock in her mouth and instantly felt Rio's hand on the back of her head. He grunted, holding her hair out of her face as she continued to bob, humming around him. 

When Beth pulled away, she ran her finger over her bottom lip and moved onto his lap. She brushed her panties off to the side and slowly lowered herself onto him. Beth bit her lip hard as she attempted to do what the forum said which was not to move and it worked for a while. 

Rio pretended to watch the show over her shoulder as she played with a loose thread on his collar. It allowed her mind to drift off for a couple seconds, wondering if he would let her fix it before they went to bed. But then Rio slipped his hand between their bodies and began circling her clit. The moan she had been holding back slipped through her lips and echoed through the now silent living room. When the hell had he shut off the TV? It was in that moment that Beth decided to say, fuck the rules. 

She held onto his shoulders and matched his thrusts, feeling that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah–there, fuck!". Beth collapsed against his chest, nails digging into his blades as she came down from her orgasm. 

Switching positions, he laid her down and slammed back into her.

Beth closed her eyes when returned his focus to her clit and Rio knew she was close, so he gave a few more desperate thrusts until he spilled inside her. "We didn't do that right, mama".

"There's always tomorrow".

■

Only there wasn't. 

Marcus got sick and Rio volunteered to pick him up. At this point in their relationship it was as if they had five kids, so Beth told him he could bring Marcus back to her house and they could set him up in Danny's room. They were roughly the same height and she was sure some of his pajamas would fit Marcus, even if they needed to be rolled over once or twice at the waist.

It just went downhill from there. Jane started to run a fever and Dean didn't think she should be around the others. The last thing they wanted to happen was for the flu bug to spread like wildfire. Judith watched their oldest three while Dean rushed back to the house to drop Jane off. 

Beth hoped he wouldn't notice Rio's extremely over the top g wagon out front. Dean might not have been the sharpest crayon in the box, but he had a sixth sense when it came to Rio and in an entirely different way than Annie. He believed from the get go that Rio loved her and that she reciprocated those feelings. It wasn't black and white with them, they were obviously stuck in grey.

Dean lingered in the doorway, "who's car is that on the street?".

"Ms. Karpinski's nephew is in town".

The lie was so out in left field that it actually worked. Dean would probably circle back to it whenever he dropped the kids off, but that would buy her time to come up with a more elaborate lie, like, where did the nephew live and why he was visiting. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, bubba. Marcus should be done".

They must've caught the bug during practice. Perfect timing too since soccer finals were just around the corner.

"Marcus?" Jane piped up, looking around the living room.

"You can play when you're both better".

They got the kids into some pajamas, fed them chicken noodle soup and checked their temperatures one last time before putting them to bed. 

This was new to them. While they were partners and could successfully shake the FBI off their backs, taking care of sick children was a whole other story. What they had between them was real and Beth knew this time around they were in it for the long haul. Sooner or later they would have to address what their future looked like going further, beyond crime, and whether or not that involved them living together. She supposed this was their test.

Beth cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest as they attempted to drift asleep.

They got maybe five minutes in before a dry heaving sound shook them awake.

"I got it, mama".

"It could be Jane. I'll go".

Rio shook his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "sleep".

He made his way down the hallway to find Jane hunched over her princess trash can. Her bunny carl was by her knee, folded over just the same. "You okay, lil mama?".

She shook her head and threw up some more. Rio went into the bathroom and found a couple hair ties to pull her hair back. He used to do it all the time for his younger sister, but that was decades ago.

Jane passed him a Clifford book and asked if he could read it. Rio already needed to wait to make sure she wasn't going to get sick again, so he opened it up and let her sit on his lap. "This is a story bout a dog named–".

"Clifford!".

Beth got out of bed and peeked in at Marcus, he was sound asleep with his stuffed dinosaur tucked under his arm. She heard giggles coming from Jane's room and decided to check it out.

"He runs after cars and catches some of them" Jane read aloud, waiting for Rio to turn the page. 

"He runs after cats –mommy!".

Beth leaned against the doorway, smiling at the sight before her. 

"Alright, bedtime".

Beth waited until she climbed into bed so that she could tuck her in, not forgetting to place Carl under the blankets as well. She moved the trash can to the side of the bed just in case it was needed again.

Rio shut off the light and attempted to follow Beth back to their room when Jane spoke up, "Rio?".

He hummed and turned around in the doorway, telling Beth to go ahead and that he would be there soon. 

"Don't leave us again. Mommy is happy with you here".

"I ain't going anywhere, alright?. G'night lil bunny".

Jane giggled, tightly squeezing her plushie to her chest. 

■

Roughly a week later, the kids were finally healthy. Kenny caught it a couple days after Jane and he complained about the flu just as much as Dean did about Beth's career choice. So a lot.

They spent all morning making and cutting the cash, boxing it up for Mick and company to wash.

They stayed there six hours after Beth closed shop, trying to make as much cash as they could before the printer up and quit. Their usual one was on the fritz and Dorothy was in the process of ordering a newer model, one that had ten times more buttons and twice as many features.

Even though Beth was a quick learner, It would still take months for her to be comfortable enough to print cash and even then who knew if their templates would work. The plus side was that Rio had the design and they could easily make a new set. Maybe they would get lucky and there would be another ancient printer lying around for sale. One could only hope.

They were exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

Beth gave his cock a few strokes, enjoying the sounds that came from the back of his throat. 

Rio took over and lined up to her center, pushing inside her, only he didn't move. Beth scooched closer and moved her hips slightly, softly moaning as she clenched around him.

"Keep doin that Elizabeth and I'ma fuck you".

"In the morning. I promise".

He might've been facing the opposite way when she woke up, but they had never felt closer.

■

Beth slid out of bed and through sleep filled eyes made her way to the kitchen and threw on a pot of coffee before digging around in the refrigerator for the carton of eggs. 

"Mornin".

"I made you an omelette with hashbrowns on the inside, crispy, just how you like it".

"You kickin' me out? Cause I ain't gonna miss car man again".

"No, no" Beth waved her hands out in front of her, "we never do breakfast".

She sat down across from him, cutting off a piece of the omelette to try. Rio played with his own, contemplating his next words. "Marcus got a lil league game tomorrow night, you wanna bring the kids?".

"Yeah".

Rio nodded, digging into the breakfast. There was a moan after his second big bite, "I ain't going back to Lucky's after this".

"Good" Beth laughed, taking another bite.

They finished the dishes, but Rio had other plans before they met up with the girls. He hoisted her up on the kitchen island and placed her leg on his shoulder. "We don't _have_ to meet them".

"Nah?".

Beth's head rolled back, feeling his thumb graze her clit.

She reached down, brushing her thumbs over his brows. "I love you too by the way".

He shot forward and captured her lips, fingers working double time to unbutton her pajama top.

"Text your girl, we'll meet tomorrow. I ain't lettin' you out the house today".

Beth smiled, "don't forget about Mick".

"Told him last night" he grew frustrated with the amount of small buttons, they didn't work with his large hands. Beth started to understand why he preferred her naked.

She undid the final two buttons and unclasped her bra.

On the way back to the bedroom, they decided to read through the book and see what else piqued their interest, after all they were in this relationship until one of them worked up the courage to empty a clip.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to @MoneyraindownonU for reading this over. I'm on tumblr @ xstrawmari
> 
> Thanks again for reading & for any kudos/comments you may leave!


End file.
